


Abyss

by ssilkenwolvess



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Sugarteara Spoilers, Tower of Frozen Waves Spoilers, cinnamon is there for a short time, wizard and cream puff are also here but they're Very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssilkenwolvess/pseuds/ssilkenwolvess
Summary: Sea Fairy as the Dread Trident of the Abyss, and Sea Fairy after.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Peppermint Cookie & Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Abyss

_Enough,_ you think, finally but after much too long. _I can take no more of this._

Is this what you had wanted, all those long years of being no more than a statue of ice and grief? When you had finally felt the warmth of love again in your tower and you had been freed from your prison? You try and try and _try,_ but the moon remains out of your reach. Moonlight has still not awoken.

You had decided that, if the moon was such a great friend of hers, you could reach it and convince it to help you wake her. Or something. It has been so long you can barely remember why you had taken on this futile quest anyway. Failure hangs heavy on your shoulders.

You had been freed from your prison. But here you remain, knees to the cold ice, weeping out of grief and guilt. You love her, even now, but you cannot stand this miserable existence anymore, being bathed in the light of the moon. It mocked you by reaching out when you would never be able to reach back.

 _Enough,_ you think again. You are so tired. You would never see her again and you couldn’t stand to live like this anymore. It takes a monumental effort to dry your tears, but you stand and plunge into the ocean.

Swimming to the bottom of the ocean is as easy as you remember. The last time you had been down here… You can see the light of Sugarteara in the distance. You avoid it, straying into the darkness of the coral forests. The city does not need you as long as the pearl is safe, and you would know immediately if it was not. You can feel it, even now.

~~~

You are not afraid. There was once a time when you spent all of your time down here. It is easier to feel the currents and listen to the voice of the ocean when you are under the waves. A voice only you can hear, as you are an extension of it, and it of you. Even now, it croons to you, but for the first time it cannot soothe your grief. 

This is the only company you need. This was why you were created, to communicate with and keep the ocean from losing control. Why had you ever emerged onto the surface? Why had you ever thought you could do anything more?

The world around you is dark. Even the light of Sugarteara is but a glimmer in the distance. This is where you will spend eternity. 

~~~

 _How long has it been?_ you wonder, when you emerge from the figurative darkness. Nothing happens down here. You would go mad if you did not sink into your mind like any other cookie would sink into the waves. Still, you do not stay under long. It remains your duty to tend to the ocean, and even as far gone as you are, you take solace in its company.

How long _has_ it been? You can scarcely remember what the surface was like. Is the moon still there? What did it look like? Horror dawns on you when you realize that her face in your memory is a blur. All you can remember is the warmth she held. Pathetic, was it not? Even after all this time, you still love her.

You are no longer who you once were. You can feel that your appearance has changed, though you have no mirror. Your sword is gone-- now it is a trident. Fitting. Swords are a surface weapon, and you have no business with the surface anymore. You came from the abyss, and to the abyss you have returned forever. The few underwater cookies who have swum by had shied away from you where they never would have before. Even as they pass you can hear them whisper to each other-- they no longer call you the Sea Fairy. Your new name, it seems, is the Dread Trident of the Abyss. It matters not to you.

This is your lot in life: You fail, and you hurt, and you fail, and you hurt hurt _hurt_ ad infinitum. The endless numbing darkness is the only way to escape it.

 _My heart was never frozen,_ you had said once. Even as your entire body was consumed with ice, your heart had resisted. Your body may have unfrozen, but your heart has been encased in ice.

~~~

Sugarteara is in danger. Or, the pearl is, and what was the difference?

A part of you wants to remain here, in your ~~_colddarknumbprison_~~ home, but for all of your failures, you have to try. You gave life to that city, and you will not abandon it now. You rise, and swim towards the light, foreign after so long spent in the pitch black. The ocean is pleased by this, and it sings to you, encouraging your progress. You begin to… feel something again. Was that _hope?_ It’s been so long…

As you finally set down on the glittering crystal roads, you feel the darkness peel away in the wake of the ethereal light. The trident dissipates from your grip, and you are once again holding your sword. You feel lighter than you have in…. years, probably. You were the Sea Fairy once again, returning home. 

There is a job to be done, and any life changing revelations would have to be put on hold. It is not difficult to find the Sacred Pearl. You know the way around the labyrinth, and the Sea Golems let you pass (you had created them, and they recognize you, and would recognize Wave Drop were they with you.)

The source of the issue was obvious upon reaching the chamber. There was a smear of darkness on the side, Familiar magic was attacking it. It couldn’t be… She couldn’t come down here, how had she even _known_ \--

No matter. You could figure out the why’s and how’s later. The curse had to be taken care of now. It was spreading quickly, and there was no one left to help it but you.

To tell the truth, you’re not adept at curse breaking. Your magic lies in the concrete, decidedly elemental. Curses and curse breaking was more theoretical than you could wrap your head around. That was always Moonlight’s specialty. You feel a pang of sadness at the thought, and for once you allow yourself to feel it.

There’s only one way. You reach out, and curl around the pearl. You could only act as a shield for the curse, and hope your own magic would be able to fight it off. The magic washes over you, and your senses close off to all except for the Pearl and the curse.

~~~

Time has no meaning here. You are in pain. The curse bites at you, trying to claw you away from the Pearl, but you won’t let it any farther. You _won’t_ fail this. Either you will defeat the curse, or you will die trying. Briefly, you think of the ocean and become sad, but even it cannot reach you here. You send out a call for help through your magic. You had been able to stretch it enough to leave clues in the tower, but would anyone find it?

_Help… Anyone… Help… Before the darkness consumes my heart…_

Will it be enough?

~~~

The surface is more beautiful than you remember. It warms your heart to see the two crews working to fix your tower. You had forgotten, too, how kind the cookies were here. The cookie that had woken you-- Peppermint Cookie, you know now-- stays close to your side. It told you about the Peppermint Whales, who you remember fondly and should visit again, and their stories. Apparently that was why Peppermint had come looking for you. 

You’re rather fond of Peppermint, actually. It has been a long time since you’ve been fond of anyone. It is sweet, and shy, and so very _brave_ for coming to save you. It blushes when you tell it, and Captain Ice Cookie laughs good naturedly and makes you promise to protect it. 

The crews leave, and with it go Sorbet Shark. Only you and Peppermint remain on the icy shores. For the first time in what seems like ages, you smile, and look down at the small cookie.

“It has been a long time since I have seen the surface, small one. And even before… I did not stray from my tower. You said you live with the Peppermint Whales? Perhaps you could show me some of the places you have seen?” You ask, and its face lights up as it nods happily.

It tells you about some of the places it knows, and you tell it stories of the places you remember, years and years ago. The ocean sings to you both, and you revel in the light from the moon once again.

~~~

Your favorite place the two of you visit by far is the coral reef. The light of the sunset reflects over the pink waters, and the ocean sounds content here in a way you have never heard before. You sit together for hours, your child- as you have started calling it in your head, but never out loud- resting on your lap, staring out at the coral sleepily. 

You feel yourself changing, again, as the happiness and _hope_ seep into your heart. It was nice to have a purpose, to care for someone again. You want to carry this happiness with you, the memory of beautiful coral reefs with the Cookie you thought of as family. 

Peppermint’s eyes widen as you take on a new appearance, water twisting around you in new ways. You set it down gently, and examine yourself in the pink water. Your dress is blue and pink now, and your hair is decorated with coral and pearls. You carry with you a piece of this moment, now, and it makes you feel light.

Peppermint grips your hand, and looks at you with wide eyes. You’re about to reassure it that this is fine, _good_ even, but it speaks first.

“You look so pretty, Mom,” it says, then snaps its mouth shut, blushing bright red. Feeling quite giddy, you drop to a kneel next to it, laughing joyfully. You draw it into a hug, burying your head into its hair.

“I love you,” you say, and it wraps its arms around you, squeezing tightly.

~~~

A year later the two of you walk into the City of Wizards. It’s… surprisingly, a lot like you remember. Almost empty, which reminds you uncomfortably of Sugarteara. You can tell Peppermint thinks the same, because it walks right up next to you, clutching your hand anxiously. 

You’ve once again donned the outfit you called the ‘Luminous Coral’ outfit, out of respect for the once grand city. And, to yourself, you admit it helps stave off the grief you feel from entering the city where Moonlight once resided. You doubt she’s here, after all these years, but you had been feeling nostalgic for a while and wanted Peppermint to see one of the places you had spent your time. 

Surprisingly, you find there are lights on in the Clock Tower. You had thought the city was abandoned…

Curious, you lead Peppermint to the imposing building, and hear voices coming from the inside. Multiple voices. Was the city not abandoned after all? 

“Who are _you?_ ” a voice asks from the stairs, and you look over to see… a child? She is looking at you suspiciously, wand clutched in her fist.

“I am Sea Fairy Cookie, and this is my child, Peppermint.” You respond, “Who are you?”

Before she can respond, two others come down the stairs, apparently curious as to the newcomer. One looks like the wizards that used to inhabit the city, except as a child. The other had bright orange hair and looked like… a magician? You suppose it made sense for this city.

“Oh, wow! It’s been forever since anyone new has come here! We were the last ones actually!” the orange one said, cheerfully. “I’m Cinnamon Cookie, and this is Cream Puff Cookie and Wizard Cookie!”

Well. You could have called that one. You didn’t have time to dwell on it, because Cinnamon seemed to notice how nervous Peppermint looked, and grinned at it, pulling out a deck of cards.

Wizard Cookie groaned, loudly, but Cinnamon was unfazed. “Hey, Peppermint right? Want to see a trick?” At its hesitant nod, Cinnamon had it choose a card, and began to shuffle the cards frenetically, making the deck move side to side, up and down, in frantic patterns. Faster and faster they moved, until he made a dramatic move and they disappeared. Peppermint gasped, and Cinnamon reached his hat out to it. Reaching in, Peppermint pulled out the card it picked.

Wow. That was impressive, actually. Peppermint gasped again, and looked excited, immediately warming to the magician. Cinnamon seemed delighted to show him more tricks, and you look on fondly, listening to Wizard Cookie’s grumbling about _proper_ magic and _parlor tricks._ Cream Puff seemed to have returned to the book she was studying, ignoring her friend's antics.

“What is all this _noise?_ ” rings out from further up the stairs, and you _freeze._ That voice. You _know_ that voice. You would recognize it anywhere. But it was impossible. It had been decades, and you had thought she was gone, gone forever-

You turn around, shaking, hardly daring to believe it. But there she was, standing on the stairs, and your hands are over your mouth containing whatever ugly noise you wanted to make. Peppermint is tugging on your dress, probably worried because you’re _crying_ and she’s there, she’s _alive_ and oh gods you had forgotten how much you missed her. 

You can tell the moment she sees you because her face falls into a mirroring gaze of shock, standing stone still for a moment.

“Moonlight…” you say, voice strained with tears and Peppermint gasps next to you, because of course you had told it about her. The others are questioning her, but she doesn’t seem to hear. For a moment she looks at the stairs, but she ignores them to jump and float down to the floor, and you’re _running_ to meet her when she reaches it.

Your hug is probably too tight, but she seems to be clinging back just as hard and you’re both laughing and crying and you can’t remember the last time you were this deliriously _happy._

“You disappeared…” you hiccup, letting go of her only enough to press your foreheads together, “You disappeared and nothing we did could bring you back, I thought you were gone _forever.”_

She shakes her head. “No, no I woke up a couple years ago, the Cookies you met here helped me. I woke up and… Nobody had seen you for years. Your tower was empty. I thought you were _dead.”_

You’re both silent for a minute, revelling in each other's presence, when a throat clears behind you, followed by frantic hushing. You and Moonlight laugh and disentangle yourself, turning to look at the group. Cinnamon, Cream Puff, and Wizard look confused, but Peppermint was grinning at you, and you smile back.

“Ah,” Moonlight says, sounding awkward at being caught acting like that. She liked to be mysterious and reserved, you know. “I should introduce you. Cinnamon, Wizard, Cream Puff, this is Sea Fairy Cookie. She’s… well. She’s my wife.” She says, blushing, and the three immediately explode with questions.

They can’t drown out Peppermint’s excited squeal, and it runs at you excitedly. You sweep it up into your arms, hugging it tight. 

“Who’s this?” Moonlight asks, ignoring the three other cookies questions. You grin, and laugh.

“This is my child, Peppermint. Congratulations, love, you’re a mom now!” You wish you had a camera to get a picture of her reaction.

Contentment sweeps over you. For the first time in decades, both your body _and_ your heart feel warm.


End file.
